radio_retrofuturefandomcom-20200214-history
S-078
' Iteration I' The subject is currently being held under observation in a windowless room. No outsiders are allowed to visit him without the Chairs permission. Until now S-78 has been cooperative and several requests by the subject have been granted. Associate 62 collects him each Sunday and accompanies him to the chapel near the state to attend a Catholic service. During his time his visage has to remain hidden from the public. If asked, the cover story is the subject has been afflicted with Syphilis. Iteration II From the 7th of November, 1861 the subject is no longer in custody and the threat should be considered neutralised. However, observations of the Lions of Judah continue as they remain a potential hazard to The Association and its operations. - Dr Jenever ' Description' The subject is an older male, dressed in a robe similar to that of a typical monk. His head is covered at all time by the hood of his robe and prefers to be addressed as ‘Brother’. S-78 spends most of his time in prayer and has requested to attend to mass each Sunday. During conversations, the subject has also voiced his disdain for Christian denominations that are not Catholic. S-78 has a number of outlandish features. His skin has an unusual greenish hue, that appears luminescent in the dark. However, when researchers attempted to make a photograph, his skin overexposed the film, suggesting the light emitted might be in the ultraviolet or infrared range. His eyes are pinkish and lack pupils. Yet, S-78 seems to have a perfect vision. Especially for a man his age. However, the subject avoids direct sunlight whenever possible. Finally, his face has been disfigured by unknown means. The skin is so thin the muscle structure appears on the surface. Also, his lips have been retracted back while his jaws extended forward. The mouth contains a huge anteriorly-attached tongue that he can propel like that of a frog and is able to rope humans or objects larger than himself. S-78 has requested to be fed a raw meat diet but consumes less than the average person. Rather this is due to his unusual physiology or religious conviction isn’t clear at this point. ' Detention' S-78 was apprehended, in 1858, after Associates retrieved an artifact. C-29, from a previously unknown cult. The Artifact was used during initiation rituals so the Neophyte could confront it weaknesses and desires. As a ‘Perfect’ it was S-78 job the guide the Neophyte as C-29 no longer has an effect on him because, as C-78 explained: ‘the Lord has already tested him’. In the fight that ensued during the retrieval of C-29 Associates were forced to shoot a significant number of cultists. S-78 stood out due to his unusual appearance. Therefore he was taken prisoner and brought in for interrogation. ' Interview summary' After extensive conversations with S-78 we are sure that he is a member of a Christian sect who calls themselves the Lions of Judah. According to their doctrine, the Rifts are either divine or satanic portals. Somewhere at the dawn of the 19th century, their founder was a priest from Italy, father Abraham Alberti. One night he was awoken by an angel who guided him to a rift which leads to ‘a paradise’; which they believe is the Garden of Eden. The angel then guided Alberti through another Rift. This one lead directly to one of the Circles of Hell. The priest was then ordered to spread and prepare for the apocalypse. S-78 claims there are nine such Hellgate which serves as portals for satan's legion. They are just waiting for the seven trumpets to be sounded that cue the apocalypse. The only way for humanity to redeem its wicked ways is by destroying these gates, so the way to the Lord's embrace, The Heaven's Gate, will reveal itself. Until then, these Hellgates will continue to corrupt the minds of men. ' Interview excerpt, S78-V. Interviewer. Associate-42' ‘...Brother ████, you spoke before about the um… Hellgates and how they corrupt, men. According to the church records you were baptized in Montaillou, France… as a human I mean. Could you explain how you acquired your appearance?’ ‘For our final trial to prove our worthiness was must conjure and put a yoke on a demon. Not only does it prove or purity, but it also allows us to wield to power for the Lord in the coming war.’ ' '‘Are you… I’m sorry. Did you allow yourself to be possessed?’ ' '‘I have challenged the beast to spiritual combat and with Gods guidance, I defeated it and acquired its name. I am its master now and he will aid me when the horns are blown.’''' ' '‘... That’s, insane.’ ‘What’s wrong? Does the man of science not believe what his own eyes are telling him? No matter the weapons you develop, when to end approaches only those who wield the swords of righteousness will prevail.’ ‘We have studied creatures from beyond. We have never seen abilities like this. How have -’ ' '‘You really think you can prod the Satan out with with a scalpel? No! While you use your microscopes and Rontgen to investigate its host the satan reads your mind. Learns your desires and makes those science types see whatever they want to see. They’ll be consumed by their passions and self-righteousness and before they know it they execute the Devil's bidding. Don’t you see? The more you think you know, the more ignorant you become… The old ways are better.’ ' ''' ‘You mean putting the torch to everything?’'' ‘We put things to the torch? Once humanity tasted of the tree of knowledge its thirst for more is insatiable. But when it comes to true evil, ignorance is bliss! For the wicked poison the righteous in the most heinous of ways… Now we have allowed so much corruption to enter our societies we can’t separate right from wrong anymore… It is not us who will bring this existence to an end . Oh, the lord is merciful indeed for allowing all of this to go on unchecked.’ ‘Please, explain to me again how allowing an Outsider to poss- You know what, one sermon was enough for today.’ ‘If you wish. Bless you, my son.’ ''' Incident S-78 Two days after the last interview with S-78 the estate where the subject was being held got attacked by members of the Lions of Judah, equipped with ‘alien weapons’. Thanks to the presence of ████████ the attack was finally repelled. After the incident, The Chair send a representative to a suspected LoJ convent and managed to arrange an audience with the chapter master. The Lions demanded the return of the Perfect and C-29. After some negotiations, S-78 was returned to the order. C-29 remains with The Association in exchange for ████ that resides with the Lions of Judah to this day.Category:File Category:Subject Category:Aoi Category:Lions of Judah